Platinum Eyes
by MareisuinShihaku
Summary: The Shadow Invasion. Dimension Travelers having their memories wiped out. Strange creatures replacing these Dimension Travelers in the Pokemon world. And two young girls are at the middle of everything. (AU, scattered references, Umi mechanics. Have fun, readers.)


**Heeey, everyone! How ya doin'? Good? 'Kay! This is the impulsive Reisu, with yet another new story to juggle with the updating! I love juggling, don't you?**

**Anyway, a few warnings about this story. It will have scattered references everywhere, and may look like some sort of mini-crossover with my own universe. But I promise you, it isn't. Just another regular Pokemon story, yup.**

**Maybe. Have fun anyway.**

* * *

_Sayo woke up._

_No, no, it wasn't 'woke up'. Her consciousness had returned to her body, but her eyes were still shut tight. It was more along the lines of 'woke up, but not wanting to wake up'._

Sayo mentally sighed. Today was important. Very important. Why it was important she didn't know why.

Lazily, she stretched her arms (eyes still closed) and ran her fingers through her purple hair. She was sure she was supposed to have cut it last week back to its normal shoulder length, but she had forgotten. Now it was way below shoulder length, around… below the shoulder length. Yes. That length.

Not bad. Maybe she could put off that haircut for a bit more.

Okay. No hair problems today, except that she didn't know how she was going to comb it later. Sitting up, Sayo tried to open her eyes.

No such luck.

Okay, then. Plan B.

After approximately six and a half seconds, Sayo managed to pry her eyes open with her bare hands. What a feat.

The purplette attempted to go in the bathroom to fix her hair and brush her teeth (screw baths; they can wait), but she was rooted to her bed. Wonderful. Oh, and she still couldn't remember what was so important about today.

Um… sunshine. That's important. She'd need that to fully wake up, wouldn't she? She reached out and pulled open the white curtains.

She regretted it instantly. The flash of ridiculously bright sunshine made her reflexes go haywire, and Sayo smashed the curtains back together to protect her from going blind. She would have said it was annoying and good for nothing, but the light _had _actually managed to wake her up. With a new (and very, very little) burst of energy in her, Sayo made her way to the bathroom.

And promptly shrieked herself silly once the door to her bedroom flung open.

Now, one secret Sayo doesn't exactly like letting people on. She may act mature, she may look mature, and she may be mature (at least, in her mind). But she's not. She's quite childish and while she has the mindset of an adult and the vocabulary of Athena, she has very childish thoughts sometimes. She especially _hates _it when people go in her bedroom, because besides her mind, it's the most childish thing in the world.

There are stuffed toys on the shelves, a wardrobe filled with child-like designs, and a life-size unicorn statue at the corner. Her bedsheets are of a Skitty (a pink cat-like Pokemon, if you didn't know) design, and her pajamas are decorated with Swablu (a blue avian Pokemon with cloud-like wings). Very possibly, the only thing _not _childish was her study desk, but even that was debatable, judging by the amount of childish (but still actually good) drawings in the drawers.

Most of all, whenever she wakes up in the morning with her hair all messy and not in her usual ponytail, Sayo looked absolutely _adorable_. She did _not _like looking adorable in front of people. Pretty, yes. Smart, yes. Beautiful, um, maybe. But _not _adorable.

Standing in the doorway was a girl with shoulder length white hair, strands sticking out here and there. She wore clothes fit for travel – a long sleeved lavender shirt under a purple vest, a grayish scarf around her neck, and blue jeans with black combat boots – but it was obvious, through her bleary cobalt blue eyes, that she had only just woken up, much like Sayo. She was excited, though, judging by the way she had just slammed the door open.

"Mornin', Sayo! You don't mind if I come in, right?" Not waiting for an answer, the girl easily plopped down on Sayo's bed, as if she owned the place. Which, in a manner of speaking, was theoretically correct. "Jeez, you sure are forgetful. Haven't you realized? Today's the first of July! You know, the day we set off to save the world?" The white haired girl shook her head, clucking disapprovingly. "And I thought Yuuki raised you better than this. You should be ashamed of yourself."

The purplette stood there for a while, trying to remember. Save the world. Save the world. Why was she going to save the world again? Something about shadows…

-!

Shadows! That's right! The whole thing was about Shadows! They were coming to invade the Pokemon world soon, and due to that, a large mass of newbie Dimension Travelers had come in here to help out. Of course, majority loss their memories, but that wasn't the point. The Dimension Travelers that loss their memories have turned into 'foreign contaminants' in the Pokemon World, and due to that, the gods of this world had turned them into half-Pokemon half-human. Kind of like that one book back in the human world, about half-gods and half-humans, but that wasn't the point… again.

(Sayo would never admit she liked the book.)

These half-bloods (she had decided it sounded nice enough to call them that) were not rare; in fact, they were even more common than the normal animalistic Pokemon, or the pure-blooded Pokemon. They were just about _everywhere_ by this point, and Sayo knew each and every single one of these former Dimension Travelers were worrying their heads off, trying to find out who and what they really were. Most of them had even forgotten their names, or so her companion had said…

That's right, her companion! Kage! Kage Yamata, if she wasn't mistaken with the last name. Her memory had always been a bit fuzzy ever since she came here. Kage and she had met up in the world they had been in previously (she knew it had _something _to do with vampires and werewolves… _Twilight_, was it?) and Kage had been the one to tell her about the Shadow Invasion. They'd settled on an agreement to team up with each other (… for now) and somehow, _somehow_, manage to stop the Invasion. They were Dimension Travelers, after all; Shadows invading other worlds was not at the top of their list for Christmas gifts.

The things she knew about Kage was a bit limited. Dimension Travelers usually worked solo, and a lot of them were pretty antisocial. Kage seemed a bit withdrawn, sure, but she had a really one track mind. She specialized in happy endings and Matchmaking, and strangely enough, she was good at her job. Then again, being a snake goddess kind of did that to you.

Ah, yes. Kage was a snake goddess in another world. Weird, but somehow, she had gotten the ability of snakes and her own familiar who could adapt to worlds quicker than a chameleon could change color. Along with that, she had a sort of 'bestiary' of her familiars, which was her scarf. It acted as a sort of host for her familiars, albeit every single snake and everything related to that species was legally under her control. She was practically royalty to them. Her scarf contained an extinct species of snake (the largest one known yet), and usually, it liked carnage and the smell of blood. Kage never really allowed the large snake out of its scarf boundaries, and only for emergencies.

Incidentally, her middle name was Orochi. Sayo used that whenever she wanted to tick the snake goddess off, and it worked all the time.

On another note, Kage had made a comment about how Sayo should try her hand on helping out the people in the 'shounen' worlds, or worlds that were focused on fights and other boyish things. The snake goddess had said it seemed like Sayo's specialty. Another time, when Sayo was talking about a girl she met from the _Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magica _world, Sayura, Kage had giggled a bit before saying that a Dimension Traveler should never get too close to those who were rooted to their own worlds. Not everyone had the potential to be a Dimension Traveler, she had said. A lot did, even if just a bit. But not everyone.

When Sayo had heard about that, she had been just about crestfallen. She knew the aura other Dimension Travelers and potential ones gave out, and Sayura didn't have that. She was a complete stranger to Dimension Traveling. Usually, Dimension Travelers never visited the same world more than once, since it was very dangerous to show up, disappear, then suddenly show up out of nowhere again. It alerted people who knew them and the Dimension Travelers that went through the process of trying to explain Dimension Traveling usually get sent to mental hospitals or jails. Or worse, the authorities would try to call their parents, and Dimension Travelers…

"Hey… Sayo. You okay?" Kage's voice brought Sayo back to her senses, and the purplette just noticed the tears pricking her eyes. "If you don't wanna go today, there's always tomorrow. The number of Shadows isn't that high yet."

"No, no. That's not the problem," Sayo reassured her, rubbing her eyes. Why was she crying again? "I was just… thinking. Thinking about how we're going to actually… you know. Do this thing. The last time a Dimension Traveler stopped a Shadow Invasion was a gazillion years ago, so what makes you think we're good enough to stop this?"

Kage instantly went serious mode. She did this all the time, when she and Sayo made battle plans. "Well, that's easy. We're veterans, or at least better than the average Dimension Traveler, which can be clearly seen since we haven't turned into half-bloods like the newbies. I've told you this already, haven't I? Newbie Dimension Travelers always get caught up in Shadow Streams. They get overconfident just because they changed the fate of some other person in a different world and they think they can handle a Shadow Invasion. But no, the Shadow Streams Shadows emit capture them and rip them apart, until all their memories are gone. Dimension Travelers that have been caught up in the Shadow Streams are labeled as 'foreign contaminants' in a world with gods, and the gods usually find a sort of punishment fitting the Dimension Traveler. They either turn the Dimension Traveler into a normal human or their version of supernatural in that world." Kage took a deep breath before opening her mouth, about to continue her lecture, but Sayo's laugh stopped her. "… What? Did I say something?"

"Of course not." The purplette smiled. "You're just kinda silly when you go off on a rant like that. You've told me about this tons of times already, and I was just asking a hypothetical question. No need to go all teacher on me, Orochi." A vein popped on Kage's forehead, but Sayo ignored that. "Anyway, give me some privacy for a moment. I need to change, and then we can find a half-blood to start off with."

"You mean a half-blood _you _can start off with," Kage grumbled under breath, obviously annoyed about the 'Orochi' part. "Whatever. You have a time limit of ten minutes, so don't waste any time. I have a feeling Chiwa pounded that feeling of not being late into you."

* * *

Sayo checked herself in the mirror. Okay. Ponytail. Gloves. Boots. Everything is fine.

She had tied her purple hair into a ponytail held with a black ribbon. Sharp strands rebelliously popped out no matter how many times she tried to smoothen it, and she gave up after several tries. She shrugged on a navy blue jacket over a plain black tee, and jean shorts, albeit these were ripped from several scuffles from the last world. "Stupid werewolves," she mumbled to herself. "This was my favorite pair…" For footwear, she had slipped on some red leather boots that reached up to her knees, and hopefully, the leather would hold whenever she tripped on something.

And she was very sure she was going to be tripping on many things during their trip.

Anyway, Sayo stuffed several things she may or may not use during the duration of the trip – a first-aid kit, some food rations, two bottles of water, and of course, the 'Poke Balls', or red-and-white balls that could capture both pure and half-blooded Pokemon – and she could just _feel _her backpack whining about the weight. She had even contemplated bringing along a sleeping bag, but seeing as Kage didn't worry about that, she decided it probably wasn't worth the trouble. Grass could be comfortable when it wanted to, after all; Sayo knew that from experience.

The purplette slung her green backpack over her shoulder and stepped out the bathroom, stretching. She didn't like the cold, but the cool wind blowing in from her open window was quite refreshing after several days of being cooped up in the attic, reviewing plans on how Kage and she were going to banish Shadows. They were a tricky bunch, after all; souls of Dimension Travelers corrupted beyond belief. Kage had explained about their long and complex history, but all Sayo could understand was that they had been killed by something or someone.

… Hey, it had been two in the morning, you can't blame her.

She noticed something, however. When the hell did she open her window? During the mornings, she was not a person who would open their windows immediately. That had been proven just minutes ago. Peering out, she inhaled the fresh scent of the small town the house had been built in – Twinleaf Town, or so it was called – then glanced downwards. Kage was waiting there, with what looked suspiciously like a half-blood beside her. The two were having a conversation, but they didn't look very serious. Sayo decided it didn't matter.

She fingered one of the Poke Balls she had forgotten and stared at the contraption. She wanted to know how they built such a thing; something that could confine a living being for an indefinite amount of time and even _shrink _it to pocket size? The idea was almost too overbearing for her simple mind. Sayo wanted to think it was magic, but Kage had clearly explained how the Poke Ball worked some nights ago, and everything was purely scientific. This world was very, _very _modern. If she wasn't a Dimension Traveler, Sayo would have loved to stay here and explore the science behind these things.

"Sayo!" she could vaguely hear Kage's impatient voice down below. "Familiar's already done with the conversion. So unless you really want to piss me off, you may want to come down here!"

"I get it, Orochi!" Sayo yelled back. "Maybe if you'd wait a little more I can throw some pudding on your face while I'm at it. Aren't you even going to eat breakfast?"

"Already did, you sunny piece of crap. You are _such _a morning person." Sayo could almost see Kage rolling her eyes as she said that.

The purplette contemplated if she should shoot another insult at the snake goddess or grab a box of pocky for 'breakfast' (you learn not to be very picky with what food you eat once you turn into a Dimension Traveler), and decided on the latter. She snatched the red box off her study desk and rushed out the house.

* * *

Familiar was, obviously, the name of Kage's familiar.

Call her unoriginal, but Familiar had appeared when Kage was in a state of shock. Goddess-hood hadn't exactly been on the white haired girl's mind, but here she was, being declared a snake goddess by a bunch of people she didn't even know. Familiar's original form had been a rattlesnake, but she had shapeshifted into so many different forms to fit in with the world they were in that Kage could barely even remember the species.

Familiar had very few characteristics that would resemble a typical familiar – loyal was the most prominent. And when I mean loyal, I mean fight-to-the-death loyal. However, she was also snarky, sarcastic, and very fond of ticking people off. She had the patience of a saint, strangely enough, but Kage didn't exactly complain about that whenever she had tons of questions.

In this world, Familiar had taken up the appearance of a half-blooded Absol Pokemon. The normal, pure-blooded Absol had a body stature of a large dog, with thick white fur over dark blue and a razor at the side of its head. Half-blooded Absols, however, had slightly tanned skin, a white fleece snowboarding jacket, a pleated white skirt, and a pair of navy blue sneakers. Gripped in one hand was a spear with a razor sharp tip – Sayo already knew what _that _weapon was based off of.

"Ah. It's about time." Kage turned to look at her partner, grinning. "Familiar's name is Rue, now. Much easier to say, you know."

Familiar, or Rue, as Kage so affectionately called her, shrugged. "Ain't much of a difference. I think I got that name because Kage reads too many books."

"Hey." The snake goddess glared at her familiar. "That book was a _very _nice book. I was going to go over to that world before this whole news about the Shadow Invasion came up, you know."

"Of course." Rue rolled her eyes. "I bet you would have messed with their love life, too."

Just as Kage was about to retort with another smart-ass comment at her familiar, Sayo held up her hand as a sign for 'stop'. However, in Sayo-speak (and in the way she was glaring impatiently at the duo), this translated more to 'shut the hell up before I make you'. Alternatively, it _could _just mean 'stop', since Sayo was still one-fourth asleep.

"Alright, fine." Kage sighed. "First off, we need to find a half-blood for you to work with."

"Not just a regular pure-blood?" Sayo asked.

"No." Kage's eyebrow twitched. "I've told you this before, idiot. Half-bloods are generally stronger, smarter, and more competent than pure-bloods. They can speak both the human and pure-blood language too, so it's more effective that way."

"Right." Sayo rolled her eyes. "So we're going to get a half-blood to start with for me. And where do you think there'll be a good one? I'm not settling for something like those Bidoof or whatever you call them. Too incompetent, even if they're half-bloods."

This was about the time Rue piped up. "Unless you haven't heard, Lake Verity is crammed with all kinds of strange half-bloods. They are apparently more experienced than your average Dimension Traveler-turned-half-blood, but still a bit inexperienced. Just your type." The Absol half-blood grinned.

"Is that a good thing?" Sayo was leaning towards the opposite.

"No."

"Ah."

After that awkward conversation, Kage gestured for Sayo to follow her and led the purplette to the Lake Verity Rue had mentioned. It was hidden behind a large clump of bushes and a bunch of thick trees, so it was almost guaranteed that normal humans wouldn't pay it a second glance. However, once the white haired Dimension Traveler carefully (?) shoved Sayo through the forestry, she was speechless at what she saw.

Lake Verity was a natural beauty, a gift from Mother Earth herself. The lake was huge and just the size for a quick swim without having to worry about drifting too far from eyesight. A small cavern was floating near the middle of the lake, but Sayo didn't really care for that right now. Lush green grass, bushes, and trees were everywhere, and flowers of all kinds were scattered along the landscape. She saw several kinds of half-bloods everywhere, both her age and younger, or even older. There were a few pure-bloods as well, but Sayo paid them little mind.

"Awesome." The purplette was highly aware of the fact her eyes were practically sparkling with awe right now. "So, which one do I get?"

Kage shrugged as she strolled up to her. "I dunno. Usually, the younger ones get curious and come up to you and start asking questions. The older ones sometimes use trainers as an excuse to explore the place with extra protection granted."

"What if none of 'em likes me?" Sayo asked.

"There's the alternative of snatching one straight off the ground and running off with it."

"Yeah, no." Sayo rolled her eyes once more. "How 'bout… hey, what's over there?"

Pointing over at a part of the forest they had just come from, both Kage and Sayo could clearly hear sounds of some sort of scuffle over there. The other half-bloods, especially the younger ones, seemed interested in what was happening, but they didn't really seem to care. Rue, on the other hand, looked plenty excited to go over and join in the fight herself. "Can we?" she asked, a tinge of impatience in her voice.

"Let's." Kage grinned.

"You two are hopeless," Sayo pointed out, irritated. "This is why you fail so much in altering the future besides matters of love."

"Yeah, yeah, I get you," Kage said, obviously not getting her at all. She was already inching her way towards the area. "Come on, let's go you old lady. If you take any longer, the half-bloods are gonna get scared of you."

"That makes no sense." Contrary to her words, Sayo was coolly following her white haired companion and the familiar. She reckoned whoever was fighting someone else couldn't be something like a bloodbath.

* * *

A quick word about half-bloods before we move on.

Half-bloods are, generally, violent. Half-bloods around the ages of twelve to seventeen enter a sort of stage called the violent stage. This stage is, obviously, the time that half-bloods are very likely to pick a fight with anyone, even humans and pure-bloods, and sometimes even other beings they know are way out of their league.

But half-bloods are nowhere near weak. If raised right (or as right as right can get for half-bloods anyway), an eight-year-old half-blood could easily manipulate their element as easy as if it was breathing. During the violent stage, though, they are also more easily distracted than usual (take Sayo during the time when she is in the kid's section of a toy store, for instance), and while their fighting skill is very high, their mind is also clouded with angry thoughts and other such things. These thoughts leave no room for logic and strategy, which leads to defeat for a half-blood with this kind of mindset. Losing a fight when you are a half-blood is most embarrassing and discouraging.

It's not their fault, though. At the ages of twelve to seventeen, that is around the time half-bloods question where their memories have gone. They don't remember anything until they have arrived in the _Pokemon_ world, so it's obvious that they would wonder what happened before they loss their memories. That's why they are a bit too violent for their own good; they over think about the location of their memories and they get agitated, which is why they are prone to bad moods and picking fights. This could be easily avoided, of course, if they have a human trainer.

But, well, half-bloods are much harder than pure-bloods to train. They have minds of humans, hearts of humans, wills of humans, and emotions of humans. They are really humans deep down. The only thing that really changed about them is their abilities and physical capabilities, which in their case, has gotten better.

As you most likely know, humans can get disobedient. They are impulsive, rash, and overall not living up to adults' standards. They think teenagers and children are rather simple-minded because they do not follow instructions. But isn't that because humans are all unique; all beautiful, one way or another? It's logical, once you think about it.

Thank you for your time.

* * *

The trio arrived at a strange scene.

There was a blue-haired half-blood fighting off a large flock of black-and-white avian pure-blooded Pokemon – _Starly_, Sayo thought. She wore a tattered camouflage vest over a black tank top, and a belt which held her blue skirt up. She was firing icicle spears and spurts of water from her open palms, and doing a very poor attempt at keeping the birds at bay. The icicles were definitely strong, as everything they touched turned to ice instantly, but they seemed to be missing all the time. Sayo found this strange.

The half-blood was panting tiredly, too, which didn't add up to the series of events in Sayo's mind. They'd come to Lake Verity not five minutes ago, and the noise had started a few seconds after they walked in. If the fighting had just started, why would the half-blood be exhausted already? Unless…

"_Filthy half-blood! How dare you trespass upon our territory?_" One of the Starlies screeched. Sayo jumped; how had she heard that? According to what Kage had said before, she was sure that would have just translated to 'starly starl starl!' or something.

"I didn't, you fools! I barely crossed one meter in front of your goddamn tree!" the half-blood shouted back, emphasized with another spear of ice. This one was still sloppily aimed, however, and the Starly it was aimed at easily dodged it. The half-blood spat out a curse and did something unexpected – she lunged towards the black and white bird, causing it to squawk indignantly.

She punched it squarely in the gut and it crashed towards the ground, screeching more 'starly!' like its life depended on it. Sayo gave out a sigh; it looks like that translation thing had been a one time thing. She turned to look at Kage and Rue, only to see they weren't there. She stared at the empty patch of ground for a moment, before shaking her head and turned back to look at the fight.

There were several unconscious bodies of Starlies on the grass, now, and Rue was proudly swinging her spear. "Not bad for a first try," Kage commented, a large grin on her face. The Absol winked.

The blue-haired half-blood, on the other hand, was busy with her own Starly opponent. The bird kept thrashing around and scratching at her face with its talons, while the half-blood forced herself to endure the scratching and try to keep the Starly under control. After several more seconds, the half-blood's violent instincts eventually took over and she ripped out its throat with a cutlass she suddenly summoned out of nowhere.

Blood instantly spurted out of the huge hole, but the half-blood paid it no mind, instead, standing up and brushing herself off. Turning to Kage and Rue, she dipped her head for a sloppy bow. "Mm, thanks for the help, I guess," she mumbled, sounding nowhere near grateful.

"Uh, yeah. You're welcome." Kage's eyes were as wide as saucers; obviously, in her time as a veteran Dimension Traveler, she had seen worse things than this. She just couldn't believe the half-blood would take killing a bird so lightly. "So… what's your-"

"You want me for your team, don't you?" she interrupted rudely. Rue pursed her lips; the familiar was a sucker for manners, at least in the sense of saying 'thank you', 'sorry', and other stuff. Not exactly things like snarky responses – those she could pass. "I'm not giving you my name just 'cause you knocked up a bunch of birds. Those were small fry." The half-blood huffed. "But consider yourself one half-blood higher anyway. No name 'till I say so."

Kage winced a bit. "Um, well… actually, your trainer is that purple haired girl over there." She pointed over to Sayo. "She's a bit… new at this, so go easy on her?"

Once the half-blood turned to look at Sayo, she scowled instantly. "_That _weak-looking plankton? You're kidding. No way am I joining up with that useless punk." She turned away, crossing her arms on her chest and huffing indignantly. "Only the strong survive. She taught me that."

"W… Who?" Rue asked.

The half-blood's scowl deepened, if that was even possible. "No one."

The Absol wisely decided to change the subject. "Right. Um… see, Sayo here isn't all that weak. She may not look it, but she's a pretty good fighter herself. Not much on the smart department, though, but still. Give her a chance."

The half-blood looked a bit skeptical for a moment, before sighing and shaking her head. "Whatever, fine. Girl looks terrible at the intimidating thing, but I can settle for her." The half-blood stuck out her hand reluctantly towards the frozen purplette. "Nice to meet you and all. You can call me Aoi for now, 'till I find you competent enough."

Sayo took a deep breath, and shook the half-blood's hand. "… Yeah. Nice to meet you too, Aoi. Let's… let's _please _get along."

* * *

**Here ends Chapter 1. Got your curiosity piqued yet? ... Naah. Obviously, this is a whole different world already, but hey. Review all the same. -heart-**

**Also, go check out my PMMM-Pokemon crossover. My first fic that exceeds 7 chapters and it has 3 reviews. -sulk-**

_**Reisu, 7/18/13**_


End file.
